


You really know how to make me cry

by MyNameIsian



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cutting, Depressed asano, Depressing, M/M, Self Harm, Songfic!, Suicide, billie eilish - Freeform, crying asano, karma helps him, ocean eyes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsian/pseuds/MyNameIsian
Summary: Songfic! Billie Eilish - Ocean eyesKarma is going to the class A and is as usual, an rebell and intelligent. But there’s someone, who changed his whole life.Karma x Gakushuu FanfictionTrigger Warning!!!!





	1. I’ve been watching you for some time

Karma went to school as normal and had his bag over his shoulder as usual and sighed to the building. "I'm not in the mood anymore," he murmured and sighed before continuing his way into the building and before he went to his classroom, he got himself a strawberry milk from the vending machine, like every morning.  
He opened the box and drank a bit before moving on to his classroom. He sighed.  
Why could not they be on vacation any longer?  
"Good morning Karma-kun," said the blue-haired man who suddenly appeared next to him, karma startled a moment, then said, "you're so small, I did not notice you," he laughed and they ran to her classroom. "I think it's a pity the holidays are over," Nagisa said and sat down in his seat and Karma put down his bag and sat down on Nagisa's table, "Yes, a few days would not have hurt," Karma said Sighing and mumbling "I'm surprised that the Arrogant Schnösel is not there yet," Karma said annoyed and Nagisa just said, "Maybe he is with his father" and unpacked his things. Karma got off the table and stretched, "Let me be right, he spoils my day when I see him every time," he said, sighing, and Nagisa laughed, "Oh, come on, Asano-kun is not so bad," Nagisa taunted him I am sure he does not like him, what teases, that loves himself, "he said with a grin and Karma sighed," 1. I'm definitely not gay and 2. If I was NEVER with Asano bah! "  
"You do not have to be gay. You can also be bisexual, pansexual, homo-romantic or biromantic, "Nagisa said with a shrug  
"Yes, thank you, I can not use that, you know, women are much better," he said and shook himself, but Nagisa just shook his head, "But why do you have so much experience with the whole sexuality?" Karma grinned and took a chair and sat down opposite him ,, just say you're standing on a boy "he grinned and Nagisa blushed," no no me ... no I'm hetero " and Karma grinned, "What's his name?" But then they were interrupted when Asano came in, "Do not you say that?" Nagisa and Karma just meant to grin. Asano greeted them both, and despite the fact that Karma did not like him, he greeted him. He was very nice and what Nagisa told - oh god no! This is out of the question for Karma and his parents would not accept that anyway! But when is he interested in what his parents think of it? It would be a lie if he said that he did not have anything to do with one girl or another, but his parents never cared, let alone knew about it, as they are known as karma, always on business trips.  
"Um, sorry Akabane-kun but can you please stop staring at me?" Asano then asked and Karma looked up and came to himself and turned bright red "Sorry" he sat down in his place and at some point began teaching and Karma watched often the orange-haired and devoted his thoughts little to the class, why even if he could already do it all anyway? When the doorbell rang, Karma grabbed his bento and sat down on the roof with Nagisa. "You've been watching Asano the whole time in class," he said, and Karma blushed a bit, "Well ... since you mentioned that with all the sexualities, I'm confused ... I never thought about it"  
"There is not much more, there is also aroma and asexuality"  
"Where's the difference?" He asked laughing and Nagisa said, "Does not that say the word? Aromatically you can not fall in love or be unable to bond and asexual you are disgusted with sex" said Nagisa and Karma laughed, So Asexual I'm not "he laughed and Nagisa did not shake," Too many details! " He laughed and Karma laughed too. They ate and at some point they had to go back in. The next hour they had math and they got presentation suggestions. Asano went to Karma and said, "Let's do this presentation on trigonometry," he said, and Karma looked at him in amazement, "Me?" "Yes you. The girls are not concentrating and you're the only one besides me, of course, who is further than the subject matter," and Karma sighed, "Okay, let's get that over with," he said, and they started to plan. "You know we have to continue working on the presentations at home or?" Asano said, "Yes you can do yes" "Absolutely not" said the strawberry blond, "I'll give you my address" Karma sighed, "Okay your control freak father is certainly there, with me we have more peace, my parents are never home "and Asano sighed on it, 1. Is he not a control okay yet ... and 2. He is also never home but if the bakabane gets homesick otherwise you just have to give me your address ", said Asano teasingly and Karma just did" Tch "and wrote him his adress and cellphone number" I'll go ", Karma said and went home. There he cooked something and his cell phone made a short noise, he thought it would be Nagisa again but it was Asano. "Hey, when do I come like that?" And Karma just made a voice message, "I do not care and appear, but if you're really in control when you come, I admire you for that" and just came back with a voice message, "You are so disgusting, "and Karma laughed, half an hour later, when Karma was eating and watching a video on Youtube, it rang and he was puzzled by" Hey Karma-kun "for addressing him by his first name , he greeted him too and they went in. "I'm still eating, if you have not eaten anything, you can have something too," he said, and Asano laughed, "Is not Abee poisoned right?" And karma shook his head, smiling. He went into the kitchen and then brought him the plate of curry and they ate, "You can cook really well" said Asano and Karma muttered, "Thank you" After dinner, Asano looked around a bit, as Karma clears the dishes, Sweet pictures of you here, "he said teasingly and Karma went to him and said," Yes, yes, yes, there are only pictures from you, as you learn "and Asano smiled fake" Until the death of my mother, there were still pictures of me. " And continued to look at the pictures and Karma just mumbled, "I'm sorry" and watched the boy from behind. He had to smile a little, after all, he did not look so bad.


	2. Can’t stop starring at those Ocean Eyes

They sat in Karma's room and prepared a lot. "Tell Asano, why are you wearing a sweater in the middle of summer?" Karma asked in surprise and Asano only said "Oh I like it that much more". Karma thought that was more than strange but left it uncommented. A few minutes later, he said, "Hey you sweat I'll give you a shirt now" and stood up, "I said I do not need that" he said bitchy but Karma just threw him a T-shirt in the face. "I will not wear that" "Can not the Asano dress itself?" Laughed at Karma and pulled on Asano's sweater and wanted to take this off before he yelled, "Leave me alone! Do not touch me! "And Karma flinched," Sorry ... "Asano mumbled. "Can I just go to the bathroom?" "Um, in the hallway, 2nd door on the right" and Asano disappeared directly.  
Karma sighed and looked at the leaves.  
Asano was leaning against the door and sobbing. He jerked up his puller sleeves and looked into the fresh wounds that Karma had seized. It hurt like hell.  
Pounded hard.  
It just hurt.  
He tried to calm down but cried out.  
"Eyy Asano you're in there for 10 minutes, what's the matter?" Asked karma and Asano muttered "Nothing", "Open" Asano shrugged his sleeves, wiped away his tears and shut up, "What do you want you?" "Why are you crying?" Karma asked worriedly, "I'm not crying," Asano muttered, and Karma said, "Yeah, I'm in E class." Asano rolled his eyes and Karma said, "Wait, I'll be right back! " He brought them both a drink and pulled him into the room and sat down on the bed, "Come here and tell me what's going on" "As if you would be interested in me" he sighed and Karma said, "I'm interested Gakushuu ... "The eyes of the addressed sparkled shortly," So ... no one calls me anymore .. only my mother called me that "he sat down to him and Karma smiled slightly, Now tell me, what's going on .. "Karma said worriedly," Okay .. but you have to promise me not to treat me any differently, to marginalize me, or tell anyone, and I want you to tell me something about you as well. "Karma nodded and Asano I should be brief ... my mother died when I was 7 in a car accident. Of course, my father was also devastated and then a student of his had committed suicide ... he was no longer himself ... he disciplined me and pushed me to the limits ... he .. often punished me when I was Did not do something right ... hit me ... and all that, "he murmured, not looking at karma, and why are you wearing a sweater? Karma asked carefully and Asano sobbed and Karma looked in his eyes. He never realized how beautiful they were. So beautiful purple .. but seeing her so filled with tears broke the other's heart. Asano gently pulled up his sleeve and Karma just muttered, "Fuck ..." many deep cuts adorned the younger man's forearm. "Did ... did you try to kill yourself?" As he pointed at the wound, he asked, "Not just once," he murmured, and Karma gently hugged him and Asano mumbled "I was diagnosed with a Bipolar Disorder." Karma looked at him, "What is it?" Asano muttered, "Strong mood swings, is sort of a subset of schizophrenia." Karma gently hugged him, "I'm here for you." Asano sobbed, "Thanks .." Karma broke away and looked in his eyes as well Asano did so, he smiled and Asano said, "Tell me about you now .. I know next to nothing" and Karma sighed, "Okay you can not tell anyone ... my parents are always traveling and they only come if then for the New Year, not even on my birthday the few days before "laughed Karma and said," Sometimes they just come back for a couple of weeks, they run a paper company (according to manga !!!) and well ... I'll take chances if they are not there ... do any illegal things .. "asano asked," That would be? "And Karma muttered," I'm beating up with some people ... taking drugs and yes .. "he murmured and Asano looked he's surprised by "drugs?" Karma just nodded, "Well, no, not now," "Has Do you put any there? "Asked Asano and Karma said," No Asano you will not take anything now "" So you have some here? "And karma did not say anything, whereupon Asano got up and started looking" Stop it! " He said and started to tickle the others on the sides and he laughed. Karma smiled at him. He had such a beautiful laugh...


End file.
